It Alway Ends With Tears
by PerfectChuYoun
Summary: Who says when someone die, everyone is always smiling. In life you only have a short moment to love and smile, to find and to search, but crying, it can last for many, many years to come. To love is to be happy when the person you love is happy. In the end though, at least one had to cry, because it pain their heart to let go. Mention of characters death. On HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: My grammars and errors may be a lot, but English isn't really my main language._

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass. If only I did. *sighed*

**Prologue**

It was a bright and sunny day, away of this farm of tragic. Nothing seem to be out of the ordinary, but in life, there's always an unexpected turn at every corner.

"I don't care what is predestined, but you can't also leave me too, not again Lelouch." Her eyes full of tears, at bay, about to drop down at any moment.

"Do it." Lelouch said, holding onto her shaking hand. "Grant my wish, one last time, my dear one."

She cried, tears falling freely out of her eyes, " I already lost so many. Don't make me lose you too."

He smiled, a bittersweet smile. "I'll always be with you . . . in here." He pointed to her heart.

She shook her head. "In here isn't enough." Just before she can say anything else, his lips sealed her. One last kiss, one final kiss.

"Please." He begged.

Her slender hand shakily grabbed onto his left shoulder, erasing the immortal code away from his body, letting it transfer to her. "Thank you." He whispered. "If only fate wasn't this horrible I may had fallen for you completely."

"Your love toward me was always never fully nor truthfully." She said, tears falling down. "I knew that. You only love her."

He slowly disperse into thin air. As soon as he was out of her sight, she collapsed down and broke up. Who knew for how long this beauty had been crying here. She cried her heart out, cried until the ocean salty liquid cannot even compare to hers. Cried until even the saddest song sung quite down and listen to her sorrow.

_A/N: Ehh . . . . really short, but this is only the prologue. Continue?_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for any wrong grammar or error. This is for the Clu clu (I think that's how the fan goes by). This chapter, Kallen haven't show up yet. The next one she would. And thank you for the review.

**Chapter One: Continued Story**

Who would had thought he would had survived. That stab was suppose to end his life, suppose to end everything, and bring peace and harmony to the world. The time of the new era.

Riding the wagon full of hays, his immortal witch, C.C and he rode off to a new place, to begin a new life, to hide away from those eyes that can tell them a mile away. He geassed many to obtain what he need, to fly to where his destination is at.

"Kamine island?" C.C questioned as the knightmare landed on dry land.

"We could start life here." Lelouch said. "It'll start with only two people in the beginning. In the end, there will a many children here."

C.C raised her eyebrow. "You think I'll be willing to bear you children?" She scoffed, "Search for Kallen, I sure she'll be glad to do that."

"You should be happy I chose you as my children's mother." Lelouch reported. "There were many woman willing to throw their body to me."

"Are you sure I'll be able to bear you any child. After all, in a way, I am like a living corpse." For the first time, C.C looked at her surrounding.

Lelouch didn't replied, instead he look up at the sky, his body maybe close to C.C, but his mind is somewhere away from here. Not where Nunally is at, not Suza-er, Zero, not Kallen, but somewhere, somewhere far away from Kamine Island.

"You plan on sleeping with no roof?" C.C questioned, snapping Lelouch's attention back to her.

"The sky is our roof, the grass is our floor, the open space is our home, the ocean is our wall." Lelouch replies.

C.C laughed. "Who would had thought the demon king could be so cheesy."

Lelouch outstretched his hand and look at C.C. "Dance with me?"

"There's no song." Retorted C.C .

"You don't hear it?" Lelouch asked quietly.

C.C blinked her eyes, "I can hear it now, very quiet, very distant, but I can hear it." She smiled a little and grabbed onto his hand.

As soon as they get a hold onto each other hand, they slowly dance. "I wish, I wish time could just stop for a while, let me stay like this for a while."

Suddenly C.C remember something. "If I was to be pregnant, who would help me during labor time?"

Lelouch chuckled. "Who else, but your beloved husband."

C.C rolled her eyes. "We're not even married yet, so don't get carried away." She smiled a little, resting her head on Lelouch's shoulder.

"Marry me?" Lelouch asked softly in her ear. She nodded her head in his shoulder.

"Who would be our witness though?" C.C asked, looking up to Lelouch.

"The sky, the ocean, the decades old trees, the birds on the trees, the soils, anything in sight will be our witness." Lelouch smiled, caressing her cheeks as her eyes closes, savoring the moment.

"Don't tell me, you will be this cheesy everyday." C.C joked. "But, seeing you act like this, is something I would love to see everyday." Her eyes fluttered open and smiled to him, a small but warm smile.

They both plopped down to the green grass and stared at the sky, as the sun set away. Lelouch glance toward to C.C and quietly said, "I love you . . . my immortal witch." C.C's lips smiled just a little, not enough for those blind eyes to see, but enough for Lelouch to notice.

"Tomorrow?" Lelouch asked.

Nodding her head, C.C smiled once again. In her entire, this is the first time she smile this much in one day, for one person. Even Mao cannot be compared.

Lelouch rolled over a little and wrapped his arm around C.C.

For who know when they both fell asleep, but nothing dare to wake these two who are very powerful, very beautiful being, until the sun cannot take it anymore. He glared at those two, sending heat to the two body, who dare to sleep during his time.

Feeling a little too hot for her liking, C.C moaned and slowly stirred up. She pushes Lelouch's arm off her body and shake him, trying to wake him up. Lelouch's eyes fluttered open and dreamily gaze at C.C's cute face.

"Did I ever tell you how cute you look?" He asked, tilting his head to the left a little.

"Just right now." She kissed his nose.

Lelouch quickly got up. "Wanna take a bath together?"

C.C tsk-ed, "Already naughty aren't you?"

"Only for my wife." Lelouch replied, kissing one of her cheek.

She laughed, but dragged him to the stream of water. They quietly slip into the cool pool of water, looking at each other while they slowly clean themselve. Once in a while, they would uses their hand to brush away the dirtiness their partner didn't wash away. Smiling, splashing water, making faces to each other once in a while.

As soon they both finishing bathing, Lelouch said, "Let's get marry, right now."

"Lelouch Vi Britannia, Lelouch Lamperouge will love C.C, cherish her, to never let her cry because of you, to make her smile and laugh everyday? Will you accept this lovely female, C.C as your bride?" C.C asked, facing Lelouch.  
"I do." Lelouch smiled. "I sworn it upon heaven, to those who can hear my voice."  
"C.C, Cera, will you love Lelouch, care for him, depend on him, trust in him and make sure his and yours future will be bright? Will you accept this handsomely and charming male, Lelouch as your groom?" Lelouch asked.  
"I do." C.C said. Just before she can say another word, Lelouch lips already meets hers.

Their kiss had silence the wind, made the leaves stopped dropping, the stream stopped flowing, even time would have to stop for a second because their kiss, for the first time, finally had a meaning deeper than any they had, had before.

A smile on their face everyday, a laugh heard once in while, no tears falling, no one to complicate the story, nothing that can break this beautiful piece of love that Lelouch and C.C had created. Brighter and brighter, better and better each day get, they need no one but each other company, no worries of what to come of tomorrow.  
If only love stories can end like this, everything will be wonderful, but not everything end happily. Only the beginning of a road, does the scenery look beautiful, but as you move on and on, the scenery quickly becomes more unreasonable, sometime weird, sometime right, sometime missing something.


	3. Chapter 3

_A.N: Hi! Okay, here's the next chapter. As promise, or said, Kallen is here, but of course that mean Lelouch isn't here. For their reunion that would take a while, but not too long. I'm not a fan of long and draggy chapters so at the most the story would end in 15 chapters, counting the prologue and epilogue too._ _And thank you very much to all of the reviews I had received, especially to __**Saki-Rose Chan**__. Thank you to_ _falconrukichi, my first guest, Lily and JuniorL.2910 . Sorry for not thanking in the previous chapter._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass._

**Chapter Two: To Start Once Again**

A year had pass since Lelouch had died, who would had thought, even after this long year, she stills remember. She tried moving on, but somehow, she believe that's he's alive, so she quickly give up.

Not looking ahead, fear of the misfortune the future may bring, she kept her head down, walking ever silently down the road. One step after another, she smiled bitterly, just how the future is like, one after another, never backing down, never stopping for even a split second. Finally, she mustered up enough courage and look ahead. In front of her she sees the open blue sea, the salty tears of the ocean, the constantly moving waves.

Just before she could scream a soft hand landed on her shoulder. "Would screaming really help at all?" The Chinese man asked.

She smiled a little, a bittersweet smile. "It's not great to keep everything inside your heart. Just screaming all your emotions out is a better way." She glance to her side, to see the Chinese man.

Before she can speak another word he suddenly speak up. "Maybe, maybe you are right. . . But, have you ever talk to anyone before, about your feeling?"

"Is there anyone who would understand someone like me?" She laughed bitterly. "To love someone everyone hate, to miss someone that no one would want, to cry for the person who never told you everything?" A single tear drop from her face.

"Kozuki, sometime, it's better to love someone everyone hate, to miss someone no one want, to cry for a person who never told you everything is better than to love, to miss someone everyone need. That way, at least you know you have no competition. It's better to not know everything, the truth hurt a lot." He said, leading her to a near by bench.

"Kallen. Call me Kallen." She said, looking at him. "We'd known each other for almost two years already."

"Then, call me Xingke." The Chinese man said after a while.

She sniffed a little, using her hand to wipe off her tears. "You're the first person, to talk so kindly to me, even though you never knew everything about Black Knight group and what had happen."

He looked at her and smiled a little before ruffling her hairs. "Tell you what, I'll try to come and have a chat with, I'll talk with you about your emotion. No need to come to the ocean and scream anymore."

She laughed a little, "Let me treat you to some ice cream."

"Thank you for the offer, but I don't really like sweet food." Xingke said.

"Sour cake." Kallen whispered, but it didn't go unnoticed.

"Already a nickname Kozuki?" Xingke asked.

"Ka-llen. You're suppose to say that." Kallen pouted.

Xingke laughed, just for a split second though, "My deepest apology _Ka-llen_." Xingke said, saying her name longer and slower than any word he said.

Kallen smiled cheekily before sadness overtake her again. Xingke didn't need to look at her to notice she was unhappy, he already sense it. He awkwardly patted her back and asked, "It's still bright and sunny, would you like to have a walk with me and talk about your emotion?"

She shook her head, but stood up and started walking away. Xingke awkwardly look at her as she walk away from him, not knowing what to do. Before out of his sight she turns around and motion for him to walk with her. He got up and jogged until he caught up to her.

They didn't need words to understand, only constantly glancing at each other, keep on walking side by side do they understand and feel a bit better.

Kallen suddenly smile and jog a bit forward before turning around, walking backward so she would face Xingke. "Tell me, is it true you have something going on with Empress Tianzi in more than just a promise?"

Xingke tilted his head a little and look at her, "Do you think so?"

Nodding her head, Kallen smiled, saying yes.

"I see her as the empress, as someone important to me, someone I would gladly help out, someone I want to protect." Xingke said.

"What about as a lover?" Kallen question, saying the million dollar question everyone want to ask.

Xingke closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Well, the truth is out now." Kallen said smiling. "Li Xingke doesn't love Empress Tianzi in the way everyone is thinking."

"Everyone?" Xingke question.

Kallen nodded her head. She turned around kept on walking until she didn't hear another person footsteps with her. She look up and turns around just to see Xingke bending down, coughing, like he caught the plague. She ran quickly to him and patted him.

"Are you okay?" She questioned with worries.

Xingke smiled weakly, shaking his head. "Nothing to worry about."

Kallen helped him up. "Let's visit a doctor." She dragged him away, not letting him protest at all.

As soon as Xingke was taken away, a single tear fell from her face. "_Lelouch_." She whispered. Maybe it was because she was distracted that she forgot him that she didn't cry, that she didn't have to remember all those sad memories she have of him.

After awhile of silence and solitude someone came up to Kallen.

"Kozuki-san, I'm sorry to say, but it seems like Li-san won't have a long time to spend." A female nurse said. Kallen snapped her head up and look at the nurse.

"Won't have a long time to spend?" Kallen question slowly.

"He have a terminal illness." She said.

"I . . . I want to see Xingke." Kallen said, feeling a bit shock.

The nurse lead Kallen to Xingke's room. Before the nurse can get in Kallen pushes her aside and enter the room, locking it.

"Tell me Xingke, do you like seeing me in pain? Are you planning on do the same thing like everyone I ever had cared about?" Kallen asked, tears about to fall. "Were you only here, pretend to be nice to me so I would break out in the end again?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier Kozuki, but I didn't want you to worry about me." Xingke said, "You already have Lelouch to worry about."

"Sour cake, don't act like we aren't friend!" Kallen shouted. "You're my friend, I have enough reason to know things about you!"

"You never asked." He wittily said.

Kallen huffed, crossing her arms, sitting down on a chair. "How long?"

"A while." Xingke replied. "Did you cried?"

"It wasn't for you!" Kallen said quickly, shooting up from her seat.

"It was for Lelouch. I know that." Xingke said.

They went their separate way the next morning, but once in a while, they meet up and talk for a bit, sometime the conversation is stupid, sometime it's smart, sometime it's just nonsense and sometime it's emotional. But that's what made them grew a bond with each other, grew to be more close to each other, no need to hide anything, no need to lie.

_A.N: okay, Xingke and Kallen are a bit, well, are very OOC, but the story need them to be like this. Sorry. I hope you all like , I am very sorry for it being so short, but I'm not good at extending a chapter very long, except one-shots. Review?_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: well, I'm officially not happy with this whole -__read and don't review__- thing now. No wonder not many author ever finishes their stories. Forgot to warn you all of something, if none of you are open-minded with the Clu Clu or the Kalulu and Xinlen(Xingke AND Kallen) then I wisely warn you to read no further. Of course it also mean, to accept Clu Clu along with Kalulu with Xinlen. Anyway, do you like my fan naming of the couple of Xingke and Kallen? Do you? Did you hear, there WILL be characterS death? Ehh, not sure if my story would qualify as 'tragedy' though. Oh well, onward with the chapter. Oh, two more thing. One sorry about teh long author note. Two, thank you to Saki-Rose Chan and JuniorL.2910 review. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass. And if I did, some people *ahemGino wouldn't even be in the series._

* * *

**Chapter Three: Run Run Run**

Smiling C.C threw a pebble toward Lelouch, hitting him on his head.

"Hey!" Lelouch yelled, rubbing his head, turning around to glared at his wife.

"It was the bird." C.C blamed the innocent bird that just landed beside the tree C.C was sitting at. With no clue at all of what C.C just said, the bird tilted its head and sang a happy tune.

Lelouch rolled his eyes, "Oh yes, it's the bird."

"I want pizza." C.C whined. "I haven't eat pizza for a year."

"We can't even catch a fish. Keep on dreaming on the pizza then." Lelouch said, getting back to work, getting back to catching a fish.

After a very long time Lelouch finally caught one fish.

"One fish after all this time?" C.C asked. "My, my, don't tell me you don't have energy to catch a fish but energy to be sexually engaged." C.C twirled her hairs lazily.

"It's not my fault I'm not physically strong for these kind of thing." Lelouch said. "Why don't you for once try to help me catch a fish?"

"No tha-" Just before C.C can finish what she want to say she and Lelouch heard a noise in the sky.  
"Britannia airship." Lelouch said. "What are they doing here?"

"To search for anyone who need help." C.C replied. "And I need help. I'm starving, I need pizza."

"If they see you, you know what would happen right?" Lelouch asked, dragging her to hide behind the overly large tree and bushes.

Lelouch smiled a little, "Let search for something to eat in there." C.C laughed a little and nodded her head.

"It'll be the wild animals fault." C.C said smiling, knowing what Lelouch is thinking.

They both quietly follow after the airships, C.C looking at the airships, telling off directions as Lelouch holds her hand, looking ahead to see if there's anything blocking their way to get to their destination.

Luckily nothing blocked their way. Shaking C.C head Lelouch went inside the cave where a few soldiers await there for something. Stealthy they both stole as much as they could. Just before Lelouch is about to walk away, C.C stop him and grab some credit cards out of some unprotected wallet.

"Tell me, are you shock?" Lelouch asked when he steps close enough toward to the soldiers. C.C rolled her eyes, how did she not see this coming?

"NO!" They yelled, "You're suppose to be dead." Just as they were about to shoot Lelouch, his geass awaken.

"Lelouch vi Britannia command you, forget what you just saw, forget whom you just meet, forget everything the moment you enter this cave, put your gun down." Lelouch said, geassing them. "It's just a dream." Lelouch said, closing his eyes.

"Dramatic aren't you." C.C said as they both snuck out of the now tightly guarded cave. "And if I may add, unnecessary."

Lelouch smiled, a bit bitterly, "Runs in the family."

"But, I don't think Kamine Island is safe anymore." Lelouch said, shaking his head a little, pitying it. "We'll have to move away."

"Well, it would be a lie to say that I love Kamine Island." C.C said, waving her newly stolen credit card in front of Lelouch.

"Don't push it C.C." Lelouch said, walking away.

C.C pouted and run after Lelouch, "Oh come on, just one week." C.C begged. "Pretty please my dashing husband?"

"I can't believe I'm going to say this," Lelouch said slapping his head a little, ". . . fine."

C.C shrieked and laughed happily, happy she would get to get her beloved pizza once again. Suddenly then something came up. "Neh, Lelouch, how are we suppose to get away safely and quietly without noticing them?"

"Have you forgotten our knightmare can transform into a submarine too?" Lelouch questioned.

"Oh." Was all C.C could come up with.

* * *

"I said go away." Kallen gritted through her teeth.

"Oh come on Kallen, lighten up." The oh so annoying Britannia knight of three with a blonde pigtail said, pestering her even further.

Kallen closed her eyes, her fists shaking by her fist, breathing heavily, trying to ignore the longing of wanting to punch him square in the face.

Although strong, he have to be an idiot to even pursue her further. "Just one date Kallen. I saw you and that Chinese man."

Suddenly unable to uncontrolled herself, Kallen's fist pound on to the table in front of her. "One more word from you and I'll make sure even your great-grandchildren would loathe you to the point of wanting to kill you."

"You suck at-" Before Gino could finish whatever he wanted to say, Kallen pulled him forward and punched him.

She pushed him away, jumped out of her seat and started kicking him where the sunlight can't reach. "I don't like you. I don't love you. Watashi wa anata ga suki janai. Watashi wa anata o aishite inai. Wo bu xihuan ni. Wo bu ai ni. You should at least understand one of those sentence." Kallen let him go and walked away, smiling to other people like nothing just happened.

"You know hitting someone is wrong." Xingke voice enter Kallen's head.

She turned her head to the left and frowned, "Of course I know that, but some people just have to be hit to understand and he's one of them."

Xingke's hand reached her hairs and ruffled her hairs, messing it up with his large hand. "I'll buy you something to eat." Xingke said, pulling Kallen's hand. "Let's go."

Before they enter the resturant Kallen saw something. "Wait." She gaped, "Who would had thought these empresses are so brave they're willing to come out without any one guarding them."

Xingke took a glance and notice his empress, Empress Tianzi. "Unbelievable." Xingke muttered, before walking calmly toward the empresses.

Kallen jogged after him. "Empress Tianzi." Xingke was about to bow until Tianzi stopped him.

"No need to formal Xingke." She said softly, smiling a little. "I'm not Tianzi yet, not here."

"Nun-er, Empress Nunnally, what are you doing here?" Kallen hissed quietly. "And you too Kaguya. If I may add, unguarded and unprotected."

* * *

"I think I'm getting sea sick and my head hurt." C.C complained, scratching her stupid blonde wig.

Lelouch moved a little, trying to move into a new position of sitting since his legs hurt. "We're almost there." His snow white wig bangs fell in front of eyes while he got into a better position of sitting.

C.C quietly waited for a few minutes before complaining again. "Are we there yet? I will really burst up if we do not reach land in another minute."

"We're here." Lelouch said suddenly.

C.C smiled and quickly jump out of the submarine knightmare and swam up shore. She gave a quite loud shout of happiness before falling down on to the long grasses.

Shaking his head Lelouch climbed out of the submarine knightmare. "My dear wife, are you going to get up or do you want to stay here forever?" Lelouch tapped her nose once in a while.

"Pizza." C.C said shooting up from the grasses and pulled Lelouch along with her. Lelouch laughed for a second before trying to catch up to C.C rhythm of running.

"Your name my fair lady?" Lelouch asked.

"You already know this Le-oh." C.C said, realizing what Lelouch was trying to get at. "The name is Cera. What about you sir?"

"The name is Nemo." Lelouch said. C.C stared at him like he grew a third eye before laughing out as loud as she could.

"Are you kidding me?" She asked. "You want me to Marlin? I am not your dad."

"I'm not talking about that stupid clown-fish name. In Latin it mean no one or no man." Lelouch said blushing just a little.

C.C laughed quietly before she stops. "Pizza!" She shouted running off, away from Lelouch's view.

"Hey." Lelouch tried to run after her, but sadly even though it already been a year he still doesn't have very much endurance. He groaned before realizing something, he wife beat him at physical strength, he whom took over the world in a blink of eye. He slapped his head and groaned before he start searching for his love craze pizza wife.

* * *

Who would had though they would lost each other in this crazy festival city, and most of all, to celebrate Zero victory of making the world go back to where they were once like before Britannians seize over the lands.

"Sour cake!" Kallen yelled, looking frankly for her suppose to be partner at the festival.

She huffed and kept on searching for him, not noticing a certain pair of amber eyes staring at her.

* * *

Walking backward, they both looked for their partner, not noticing each other at all. Looking left and right, they both worry for their partner safety, but of course they shouldn't, their partner are pretty good at defending themselves.

Just one more step and they would notice each other but fate being unkind let their partner call for them.

"Nemo!" C.C yelled, getting Lelouch attention.

"Kozuki." Xingke said, but it doesn't really matter, Kallen heard him.

They both turned around, not noticing the other present and ran toward to their partner.

"Woahh, I can't believe it took me this long to find you Sour cake." Kallen said before she slips her hand into his welcoming open hand, walking away.

"That was close, Kallen almost saw you." C.C said, dragging Lelouch away from Kallen and Xingke.

"K-Ka-Kallen?" Lelouch choked out when they both were out of distance.

"Yes. Your Q-1." C.C said.

"Jealous?" Lelouch asked smugly, raising his eyebrow.

"We have to move away then." Lelouch decided.

"Where?" C.C asked.

"China of course." Lelouch said. "We'll ride an airplane."

* * *

"China?" Kallen asked.

Xingke nodded his head. "I want to show you a place. You'll love it."

Kallen look at him with a sad face. "Really? Will I love it more than him?"

"Who will know." Xingke said. "It hurt to know something not everyone know isn't it? The more reason it makes you love him."

No more word needed to be said. they both quietly walk back to Kallen's house. "Good night." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek before waving a goodbye to him.

"You too." He gave her a kiss on the head before walking away.

Out of her sight, she close the door and glance around the big mansion. "Was it fated for me to know you and to help you bring peace to the world? Or is it to tell me to be careful of who I would love Lelouch?" She asked, walking up slowly to her room.

Entering her room her eyes look at the pictures of Lelouch she have. She quietly trace over his figure and smiled sadly. "Arrogant but kind." She said, still tracing over the pictures.

* * *

"Ready?" Lelouch asked.

C.C shook her head but it didn't really matter, they both entered the airplane. She shuddered. "I hate airplanes. Worst way to die."

"We're not going to die, I promise." Lelouch said as they took their seat.

"Haha, I won't trust you." C.C said. "Remember yesterday? You promised me you'll buy me some pizza on the way to teh hotel but you didn't."

"You're still holding on it?" Lelouch groaned.

"Of course." C.C said crossing her arms.

"I'll buy you some pizza at China then." he said.

"We'll see about it if you don't die first in the plane crash." C.C said.

* * *

"I don't like this airplane side." Kallen whispered to Xingke. "Those guys look so disgusting . . . so lecherous." She shuddered and dare not to look at any where but outside of the airplane window and Xingke.

"They're business men Kozuki." Xingke said, "All business man look like that."

"Then I will never marry a business man." Kallen muttered under her breath but Xingke heard her and chuckled.

_Sour cake never had called me Kallen before, except that one time. Do he not like me?_ Kallen thought bitterly.

"What are you thinking?" Xingke asked, a bit too close to her liking.

"Pe-Personal thought." Kallen shuttered, shifting uncomfortably.

* * *

_A/N: Okay, I admit, they're gonna be all ooc, otherwise the story won't go the way I want it to be like. Review? Pretty please? One chapter update at least once a week._


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Here's the next chapter. A moment to know, a little of Xingke's past-ish. I think there's gonna only be twelve chapter (including prologue and epilogue). Thank you to __**Saki-Rose Chan**__, __**JuniorL.2910**__ and __**oreobabez**__. Anyway, happy early Christmas.  
_

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass, but I do two OC here. Don't worry, one of the OC is only mention while the other only show up for this chapter and the next. I"m not much of an OC fan.

* * *

**Chapter Four: Bittersweet**

C.C scratched her fake hairs and yelled, "Ugh! My head itch."

"Just deal with it." Lelouch said before an idea came to his head. "Or dye it."

C.C pouted and crossed her arms, turning the other way around to look at the lovey dovey couples in the airplanes. "Huh!" She scoffed, before turning around again to only see Lelouch trying to slump down on to his chair.

"What are you doing?" C.C asked.

Lelouch pointed his finger to a few seat in front of them and quietly said, "Your twin."

C.C followed his to where it pointed and see a lime green haired woman sitting by a dark brown haired man. C.C chuckled and said, "Woahh, that man is so obedient." She look as the man fed the woman very carefully after the woman command him to feed her.

"You should learn something from him." C.C suggested.

"In your dream." Lelouch said before closing his eyes.

* * *

Happily the redhead along with her companion exit the airport and into the awaiting car, waiting for them. Just as she was about to open the door, Xingke got to her side first and open it for her. She smiled and nodded her head to him, a silent thank you.

Wanting to see how different China is, Kallen looked out the window and stare the building and landscape they pass by.

"You seem so engross at looking at the landscape, can it be that you've been here before and trying to remember it?" Xingke asked.

Kallen shook her head. "I've been to a little part of China, the border, but I'd never seen the country side before. It look beautiful."

After a very long talk Kallen's head crept closer and closer to Xingke's shoulder until it rested on it. Xingke looked at his shoulder where Kallen rested her head and smiled. He slowly started brushing her hairs in a rhythm, gazing at her sleeping face before he got pull into a sleep.

Feeling some weight on her head, Kallen slowly wakes up from slumber only to see a few strands of dark rich black hairs in front of her view, a few tickling her by the side. Not wanting to wake up the man she never had seen sleep before, she stood still, only letting her eyes glance up toward his face and stare at his nicely formed face. Gently she let her free hand touches his ever soft lock of black hairs. I thought only Lelouch would have this kind of hairs. She smiled a little, before a frown replace it. She glance back up to only see Xingke staring back at her. She blinked a few time before she shrieked in shock.

Feeling embarrassed Kallen pushes him away, scooted away from him as far as possible. "W-when did you wake you?"

"When you touched my hairs." Xingke said smiling, a little to much that remind her of Lelouch. Her eyes fluttered down and stared at her own lap, not embarrassed anymore, but sad.

Noticing her changed behavior and emotion he said something very stupid, but true too. "I like okonomiyaki a lot."

"Really?" Kallen asked, suddenly her emotions changed, she smiled a little more. "I like it too, my mom makes the best kind of okonamiyaki, well, that's what people who tried hers said."

* * *

"Why are we here?" C.C asked, looking at the deserted area that they'll be staying at. "Will I get pizza to eat?"

"You get free oranges. I think that's good enough." Lelouch said, pointing to the near by orange farm.

"You lie again." C.C pouted. She looked quickly for a stick and when she did she pick it up and tried to hit Lelouch. "I'm going to kill you, you lying bastard!"

"Hey, careful." Lelouch said, trying to run away from the angry C.C and her magic stick that somehow always hit him.

Right before C.C was about to fall, Lelouch somehow saw it, came to her side and rescue her from the fall, sadly, he isn't that strong so they both fell down to the ground with Lelouch on the bottom.

"I never knew you liked to be on top my dear wife." Lelouch said making C.C blushed which resolve in him smirking a little.

She pouted and hit him in the chest before getting up, but just as she got up she didn't notice how tangle their legs were so she fell back down, only to kiss Lelouch square in the lips.

Lelouch smiled beneath the kiss and slowly wrapped his arms around her. C.C pull away from the kiss and stuck her tongue to Lelouch before hitting him again in the chest. Using his chance he went up and capture her tongue with his mouth.

Suddenly their moment was broken by someone coughing. They both look up and looked like a deep caught in the headlight. The one who saw them in this state were none other than Kallen and Xingke. They both quickly got up and touches their head. Oh, luckily their wigs were still on.

Kallen smiled a little. "Hi." She waved at them both as Xingke look at the two love bird with raised eyebrows.

"Oh, uh, hi." They both replied in a synced.

"Let's go Sour cake." Kallen said, dragging Xingke away from the blushing couple.

C.C and Lelouch eyes widen and looked at those two walking away to the orange farm, gaping. "Are . . . those two . . . a couple?" C.C asked, looking at Lelouch in confusion.

Lelouch shrugged his shoulder. "Sour cake? She already have a nickname for Li Xingke?" Lelouch asked, not to anyone particularly.

"Jealous aren't you?" C.C said, using her her index finger lightly tap Lelouch's cheek.

"Pft, as if." Lelouch said, crossing his arms, looking the other way. "I have you already." He quickly pulls her into a hug tightly. 

* * *

Kallen laughed. "They look like they were caught in doing something wrong."

Xingke smiled a little, not quite happy. _That boy, he look so much like Lelouch. No, Lelouch is dead already. Or did he-no, that can't be._ Xingke shook his head, letting go of his thoughts and kept on walking after Kallen.

"Here we are." Xingke said, stopping in front of where the orange trees begins to grow at.

Kallen looked up and stared at the trees. "Are these trees suppose to be important?"

"My mother once told me, a orange is bittersweet in thoughts. The skin of the orange is bitter, but once past that, the juice is sour, but thinking of the unpleasant moments in your life, it taste actually sweet." Xingke said, "She also said, if you finds a bitters tasting orange, your bittersweet moments will slowly perish away, letting to fly away with all of those bitterness of the orange peel."

"Woahh, we can eat orange peels?" Kallen asked.

Xingke nodded his head, "It's just not a lot do it."

"She also said, an orange will always be someone companion. They just have to eat through all the bitterness to get to the good part." Xingke's hands reached up for a rip orange and handed it to Kallen.

She took a bit and chew it once before she spit it out. She coughed for a second before looking at Xingke. "Hey, Sour cake, are you trying to kill me?"

"I wouldn't have the heart to do something like that." Xingke said.

* * *

C.C and Lelouch entered the orange farm when C.C start complaining she's thirsty, which was pretty much a lie.

"Lift me up." C.C said.

Lelouch sighed before trying to lift her on to his shoulder. After a very long struggle of trying to get on and up, they succeed it. "Move a little to the left. Now a little in front. NO! Go back a little. Oh my goodness, take a step to the right a little. Okay. Stay still, I'm about to get it." C.C said, reaching for the very big orange. "Move just a centimeter ahead." She commanded.

Being obedient Lelouch did what as C.C told him to do, but unfortunately, he stepped on a rock and lost his foot. Just as C.C got the orange, she fell but luckily, a strong pair of arms caught her.

"C.C?" A very familiar voice asked.

C.C opened her eyes and saw Xingke holding on to her while Kallen look at C.C in wide eyes.

C.C got down and notice that her blonde hairs were lying on the ground. "Hi Kallen." She waved nervously to Kallen.

"My butt hurt now." Lelouch complained before he look up to only see Kallen drop her half eaten orange and then walk toward him.

Just inches away, Kallen hand reached for his hairs and pulled it away. "Lelouch?" She asked, dropping the wigs. Not believing that he was actually here she slapped him square in the cheek. "W-why aren't you dead?" She asked as a single drop of tear fell from her face.

"You want me to die?" Lelouch asked.

Kallen shook her head and quickly pulled him into a hug. "I really miss you. I'm so happy you're alive." She then cried in his shoulder.

He slowly patted her back as C.C and Xingke look at Kallen and Lelouch and then to each other.

Pulling away Kallen look at him, letting her hand hold on to his. "Come back to home with me."

Lelouch and C.C look at each other and back to Kallen. "I'm sorry." Lelouch slowly peeled her hand away. "I'm already married. I can't go there, not where many would find out about me." Lelouch said, walking away from Kallen to only walking toward to C.C to only pull her away, walking away once again from Kallen.

Kallen dropped to her knees and tears started falling from her eyes. Xingke walked toward her, only to receive some branches threw toward him. "Kallen." He said, trying to pull her up.

She pushed him away. "I don't understand, why did he did this?"

"It's because of love. It depend on the person and the timing to love somone." Xingke said.

"I had always been with him, why did he choose her?" Kallen asked, still sitting on the ground.

"Many are fated to meet, but not meant to be together, it all depend on the two people." Xingke said, helping Kallen get up. "You two were fated to meet, but it will depend on which path you'll chose that would answer if they two will end up together or not."

"Not everything in life are fated." Kallen said, crossing her arms.

"Maybe." Xingke said. "Tell me, why didn't you tell Lelouch you love him?"

"I'm afraid that after this he would run away and I wouldn't be able to see him anymore. I'm afraid the tension would get heavier." Kallen said quietly.

"I never had taken you for a someone who's shy about love. I had always thought you would take thing head on." Xingke said, smiling just a little, hoping it could lift her spirit up.

"I'm nothing like you men. Who move on so quickly." Kallen said, glaring at Xingke since he's the only man here.

"More often than not, one have no choice but to forget." Xingke said, a new wave of emotions flowing through his face. "Someone you love so dearly . . . an everlasting love no one can ever understand. . . an everlasting love engrave in your memory . . . how can it be so easy to forget? But sometime, for the better, you just have to let go and understand that, that was for the best."

"Sour cake, have you ever experience such love like that before?" Kallen asked slowly, afraid that it may be the wrong question to ask.

Suddenly, the weather changed quickly. Thunders and lighting could be heard and seen.

He didn't replied, but grab on to her hand, and lead her deeper into the field of the orange trees. They both kept on walking as the light rains fell from the sky, lingering on them before dropping off to the ground.

He then stopped right in front of a grave. Kallen looked up.

_坟于我的情人未婚妻__, 林百花_

Not understanding anything except it was a grave, and maybe Xingke's beloved. "Grave of my beloved fiancee, Lin Baihua." Xingke quietly said.

Kallen eyes widen and look at Xingke. Unable to say anything else, Kallen became quiet and watch Xingke and the grave. _Who would had known Sour cake had such a past._ Kallen thought bitterly before an idea came to her.

She smiled a little before she walked away, searching for an orange. Coming back, she smiled before she handed him the orange.

"An orange to exchange those bittersweet moments." Xingke looked up, and almost seem as fragile and worst than Lelouch during the time he almost used refrain. Kallen almost dropped the orange, but luckily she had a good grip on to the orange.

"Thank you." He whispered gently that almost the wind couldn't catch it.

Kallen smiled, "Don't worry, as long as your Kozuki is here, you don't need to refrain from telling anyone anything. Kozuki here will listen to you like how you listen to her." Kallen stood right in front of him. 

* * *

C.C and Lelouch went back and followed Kallen and Xingke.

"Tell me again, why are we here?" C.C asked as they both hid behind a tree, looking at Kallen and Xingke.

"I just want to see something." Lelouch said, staring at Kallen and Xingke.

Right before C.C can say another word, Xingke threw his arms around Kallen, and hugged her tightly. After a while Kallen slowly hugged him back, slowly brushing his back along with Xingke wet hairs.

"It's just like a romance novel huh?" C.C asked, quite interest in Kallen and Xingke now.

"Come on let's go." Lelouch pulled C.C away from the embracing couple. "I've seen enough."

"She was the only woman I had ever loved." Xingke said ever softly, but Lelouch caught it.

"Like you had said, many are fated to meet, but are not meant to be together." Kallen said, as they both walked away, hand in hand while the weather got better.

"Woahh, I'm really confuse now." C.C said. "Are they a couple or what?"

"Friends with benefits?" Lelouch question as they both walked away.

C.C shrugged her shoulder.

* * *

"My, my, C.C you've been naughty." A man in his eighty years said, shaking his head, looking at C.C's form as she walked by Lelouch. "It's time to play." His said with a sinister smile.

His ever light footsteps quickly follow them both, not going to lose track of his concubine nor his concubine's man.

* * *

_A/N: okay, come on people, review . . . please. I know you're reading. Anyway, thank you to those who always review on each of my chapter. Okay, next chapter, character death, I'm warning you. Don't hate for whom I'm about to kill._


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Here's the next chapter. Okay, people gonna hate me for making this character die, but it's just the process of the story. Thank you to __**oreobabez**__, __**pinta575**__, __**Saki-Rose Chan**__, __**JuniorL.2910**__ and my newest reviewer __**Crimson Witch**__. And thanks to __**Ghibli Ninja**__ for reviewing for the 4th chapter. And, sorry for any grammar, spelling or whatever mistakes. Anway, about the Chinese letter in Bittersweet, I'm not sure I got it correct, I was using google translate to do it.  
_

_Warning: Character Death, read at your own risk. No flaming._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass._

* * *

**Chapter Five: Farewell, not Goodbye**

"Help me." An elderly in gray clothing waved his hands to C.C and Lelouch.

They both looked at each other before walking toward the old man. Right as C.C crouch down to grab on to the bucket the old man flashed her a smile, a not so pleasant smile. C.C shuddered before quickly walked to Lelouch's side, using one of her hand to hold on to his sleeve.

"What is it C.C?" Lelouch question quietly.

"Do you . . . have a weird feeling about that old man?" C.C asked, walking and dragging Lelouch away from the old man.

"Excuse me, but you're going the wrong way." The old man said.

Lelouch shook his head and pulled her toward the old man direction. "My wife seem to be having some trouble." Lelouch said.

"Wife?"_ C.C, shame on you, how could you run away from me, nonetheless marry someone when you already belong to me._ The old man tsk-ed before walking away, keeping a slow pace to cover up himself from C.C's suspicious eyes.

* * *

"I feel like . . ." Xingke said, while looking up at the sky, letting Kallen let her head rest on his thigh, "Something bad is going to happen."

Kallen looked up, "To who?"

"The person you care dearly about." Xingke said, waiting of Kallen outburst, but nothing came out.

"Then, Sour cake, are you going to help him?" Kallen question, shifting her position. "Will you lend me a hand to help him?"

Xingke looked down and brushed her hairs, "I'll help you, not for him, but for you." They both got up and started walking.

"Won't you be visiting your empress?" Kallen question, "I'm sure she's missing you."

* * *

"Oh goody, it rain." C.C said, sarcastically, not quite happy.

"Excuse my wife and her mouth. She's just pms-ing." Lelouch said, only to earn a spoon threw toward him.

"I don't mind at all. "_I do mind actually._ "She's just acting like any young wife would." _Not._ The old man said, smiling.

"By the way, what is your name old man?" C.C questioned, quite annoy by how happy the old man is.

"The name is Nekros, the original is suppose to be Negro as in black in Spanish, but I'm not much of a fan of the letter G so I replace with K, using Nekro doesn't sound good, until a friend of mine suggest Nekros, and so I go by that name. My dad is a Mexican while my mom is Chinese." The old man said.

"Interesting name." Lelouch said, "The name is Nemo as in no man in Latin. Her name is Cera, no meaning at all."

Nekros smiled, "Alias?"

C.C choked on her cup of water and glared at the man. "Of course not."

"I'll clean out a room for you two." Nekros said, walking away.

Entering the very dusty room Nekros smiled wickedly. "Phase one have just finish. Let phase two of the game start. I'm coming C.C."

He coughed a little before he start cleaning the room, very easily. Opening the door Nekros sees Lelouch and C.C whispering to each other. "What may the trouble be my young guests?"

"Nothing at all." Lelouch flashed Nekros a smile. "Come on my dear wife." Lelouch dragged C.C into the very clean room.

"I don't like that Nekros dude." C.C said, slamming her hand on to the bed.

"You think I do?" Lelouch raised an eyebrow. "I'm only trying to be civil, to be honest, he look pretty darn creepy if I don't say myself."

"Did you see his eyes roaming over your figure?" Lelouch question. "I was about to kill that old man. The only thing keeping me from murdering him is the weather."

* * *

"You . . . want to have . . . a normal life?" Kallen asked, "Don't you already?"

Xingke shook his head, "I want to be unknown to the public and only known as another regular person. I want to settle down, of course minus the family part."

"How long had it been since we had talked together?" Kallen asked.

"Four month." Xingke replied.

"I don't want to lose you yet." A single tear dropped from her eyes. Xingke smiled bitterly before brushing her tear off.

"I still have two more month with you right?" Xingke said, caressing her cheeks.

"Two is never enough, but eternity is." Kallen whispered in his palm.

"Eternity is an awfully long time isn't it?" Xingke question.

"It'll never be long enough for more." Kallen said.

"Tell me, when will you cook me some okonomiyaki?" Xingke changed the conversation.

"Oh my, I forgot all about it." Kallen gasped, "Well, meet me up next Friday at the orange farm and you'll get to eat as much okonomiyaki as you want."

"Of course." Xingke smiled, "Bye."

Kallen waved back, watching Xingke leave. "I guess I'll always be the one watching people leave, not the other way around."

* * *

"When will the weather get better." C.C moaned in frustration, looking out the tiny window.

"Patience is a virtue." Nekros said, giving C.C a cup of tea.

"Lelouch, I think I remember giving someone-" C.C then fell into slumber, falling right into Lelouch's lap.

"Must be tired." Nekros said, bring out a broom to clean his very very very clean living room.

Lelouch used his best effort into carrying C.C into their room.

"Such a weak man." Nekros said, "Phrase two, complete."

"Young man, can you go outside and bring me some more woods?" Nekros asked, entering the room.

"But it's still raining." Lelouch said.

"It just stopped a while ago." Nekros said, pointing to the window.

Lelouch nodded his head and went out, not quite believing what just happen, especially the rain. If it was raining, the grasses shouldn't be this dry, the soils shouldn't be this hard. Lelouch ran back into the little house and enter C.C and his room only to see C.C straddling the eighty years old Nekros, moaning.

"C.C?" Lelouch question, dropping the woods.

"Your wife is quite feisty in bed." Nekros moaned, burying his head into her neck.

"Sorry Lelouch, but you suck at having sex." C.C said, panting very hard.

"Y-you whore." Lelouch cried out before running away, not believing what his wife had done, but he had witness it, so, it have to be true. The more Lelouch thought about, the more it hurt, he truly did love her.

But of course, nothing like what Lelouch had just saw happen. It was the power of geass, the geass of illusion. "Silly boy, C.C isn't for you." Nekros said, brushing the sleeping C.C's hairs.

For a few days C.C slept, making Nekros worry if he accidentally added too much, or didn't buy the correct one or it might be poison to kill C.C, but he laughed at his last theory, C.C can't die like that, especially not by poison. Ah, the good old days. Nekros thought of his past, when he still have C.C by his arms, willing to do anything for him.

"Lelouch." C.C moaned before rising up from her sweet and long slumber.

"Evening sleeping beauty." Nekros said, smiling, looking like a twenty years old male, his actual form to be precise.

"Nekros?" C.C rubbed her eyes. "Oh no!" C.C shoot up from the bed, her lost and hidden memories flashing back to her.

"You're suppose to be dead." C.C shrieked, pointing her index finger at him.

"I came back." Nekros said, "I thought you love me, don't you?" Nekros came closer to C.C.

"Don't touch me or Le-" C.C shakily said, pulling the blanket closer to her, covering her form.

"That boy is long gone." Nekros said, "You're mine, and will always be only mine. No one else."

_Dear lord, why did I always pick these kind of males to possess geass._ C.C thought, slapping her forehead.

* * *

Kallen smiled, proud to cook someone her mother okonomiyaki. "Xingke!" Kallen waved her hand, only to be caught by another hand, very feminine looking hand. She turn around and saw Lelouch.

"Lelouch, what are you doing here?" Kallen asked, a bit shock, a bit happy.

His hollow eyes looked at her and tried to kiss her. "Stop it Lelouch." Kallen said, trying to push him off her, but also trying to get a tight grip of the basket she hold in her other hand.

"Don't you love me?" He asked, looking at her.

"I-I do, but-" That was her final word before his lips touches hers. Too shock Kallen grip of the basket got lost and the very warm okonomiyaki fell out of the basket.

Before Lelouch could do anything else a large hand gripped tightly on to Lelouch, pulling him away from Kallen.

"Xingke." Kallen said before looking down at the basket.

Kallen looked up only to see Xingke's fist connect with Lelouch's jawline.

"Just because she love you doesn't mean you could use her." Xingke then pulled Kallen away from the motionless Lelouch.

"Hey. "Kallen tried to halt Xingke, but wasn't able to. "Stop it. It hurt." Xingke froze and looked at her.

"Sorry." Xingke muttered before he let go of her.

"Don't you think you went over board?" Kallen question. "I mean, sure he sort of deserve that, but he's not so strong, so he could had get hurt. What if he won't wake up again?"

"You worry too-" Before Xingke could finish his sentence Kallen ran back to Lelouch. "One day because of your love for him, you're going to get hurt Kallen."

"Lelouch?" Kallen poked him. "Hello? Anybody home in Lelouch's body?" She shook Lelouch gently.

"C.C." Lelouch moaned.

"You still love her very much don't you." Kallen asked as Lelouch stir up from the punch he received.

"Jealous?" Lelouch asked, rubbing his jawline.

"As if." Kallen lied. "I'm not some petty female on the street."

"Kozuki, didn't we plan a date before?" Xingke asked, trying to test how Lelouch would react.

"D-date?" Lelouch shuttered.

"What? Of course-" Kallen was interrupted by Xingke.

"Of course. Why else would she be here?" Xingke asked, pulling Kallen into a tight embrace.

"Sorry too intrude then." Lelouch said, before he start walking away. _Even Kallen have someone. Karma must be laughing at me now._

"Le-Lelouch, if you don't mind telling me, what happen to C.C?" Kallen asked, gripping tightly on to his hand.

"That whore?" Lelouch laughed, seemly like he's drunk. "She's fucking some man."

"I see." Kallen said slowly, nodding her head, looking at Xingke. _Don't indulge with his love life._ Xingke shook his head.

"B-but . . . sorry Xingke." Kallen whispered before giving Lelouch a big smile.

"If you need any help at all you could look for me I live near here. Well, I'm just three house on the left away from this orange farm." Kallen said before waving a goodbye to Lelouch, following after Xingke.

"Sorry about the okonomiyaki." Kallen said, walking beside Xingke.

"Don't worry about it." Xingke said before turning around to look at Kallen. "Seem like we weren't there to help your Lelouch on his trouble."

"I don't know if I should feel happy or not." Kallen sighed, crossing her fingers together. "I really do like-no, I mean love Lelouch, but somehow, I don't know why I'm feeling this way, why I'm sad over this, instead of happy."

* * *

As Kallen walked back to the house Xingke rented for her to stay at for a while, she noticed a dark haired man, sitting down on her porch.

"Lelouch?" Kallen asked, steeping closer to the dark brown haired man.

He looked up, "Would you mind if I talk with you, just tonight, . . . please?" He pleaded.

Kallen looked at Lelouch and decided right there and then, no matter what, she doesn't need him to love her to make her happy, but for him to be happy and smile so she'll feel better. "I don't mind at all." She gave him the best smile she could mustered.

"Come in." She unlocked the door and let the grieving Lelouch inside the house.

Siting down on the one seated couch she look up only to see Lelouch by another armchair. "If you don't mind, would you like to tell me the whole story?" Kallen asked after a very long pause of silence, just staring at each other, waiting for one to start talking.

"The man is Nekros. Now come to think of it, isn't there a Greek word that says Nekros, meaning dead man." Lelouch drily laughed. "He asked me and C.C to help him. It started raining so we both stayed with him, but after a day or two he asked me to go and get some woods, but outside of the house, it looked, felt like it had never rained for a while. I started getting suspicious so I ran back with the woods I got, only to see C.C cheating on me." By the end of the story, Lelouch look like nothing how the once great Zero was anymore, nor the cocky and egoistic Lelouch looked like.

Not knowing what to say, Kallen became silent, thinking of the possibilities of it being Lelouch mind tricking him, thinking of for reason did C.C cheated Lelouch.

By midnight, Kallen came up with her best theory. "Lelouch! I got it!" She shook the sleepy man to life.

"Got what?" Lelouch asked, grouchily getting up from the comfortable sofa he was sleeping on.

"What if, he's just like another Mao, but his power, his geass is the geass of illusion. It made you think you saw that, but it didn't actually happen. None of that, none of C.C cheating on you happen at all." Kallen said quickly as she could.

"Who told you of Mao?" Lelouch asked.

"C.C, who else?" Kallen asked. "It was during the time you lost your memory. C.C was taunting me and spilled it to me."

"Then, what I saw, was all but an illusion?" Lelouch slowly asked, afraid what he heard from Kallen's mouth may be wrong.

"Of course, it help explain why you saw the raining inside the house, but it looked like it never had rained. With you outside, he, Nekros I think that what his name is, could make up the other illusion to make you go away. He must had wanted C.C." Kallen explained.

"Of course, how could I be this stupid?" Lelouch hitted his head.

"Love can make you go crazy and blind, doesn't have to think logically anymore." Kallen said. "Even the world best mastermind could go blind and crazy."

Lelouch smiled, for the first time that day and hugged Kallen as tight as he could with all of his strength. "Thank you. You were always there to help me at my weakest moment."

"That's what your Q-1 is here for." Kallen whispered softly.

"Help me, just this one more time." Lelouch said, "Let the king and queen work together once more."

Kallen pulled away and smiled. "No, not this time, we are not king and queen anymore. We are Zero and Q-1, leader and ace, nothing more, nothing less. We will work together to save C.C, but not as king and queen, but as the leader and ace."

Just as Lelouch was about to hug Kallen, the phone ring, saving her from another Lelouch death hug.

"Is this Kozuki Kallen?" A hoarse male voice asked.

"What may you need?" Kallen asked, not quite liking the male she's talking to.

"Lelouch Lamperouge, he's there I assume?" He asked. "The name is Nekros."

"Nekros?" Kallen question. Lelouch eyes snapped up and quickly grabbed on to the phone.

"What do you want?" Lelouch question.

"Ah, the boy I want to talk to." Nekros said with a smile. "Your C.C, no it should be my C.C, she said, if you can't save her today at noon at the orange farm where you meet Kozuki and Li, then her life should end there." Nekros then hang up on Lelouch.

"Y-you evil and disgusting wannabe old man!" Lelouch then threw the phone on to the ground.

"Hey." Kallen quickly pick her cell phone up.

"Shouldn't you be at the Black Knight headquarter?" Lelouch question.

"Things change you know." Kallen said, rubbing her eyes.

* * *

Pacing back and forth at the orange farm, Lelouch kept on sighing once in a few seconds.

"Would you stop that?" Kallen snapped, quite annoy by the pretty boy constant sighing.

Either Lelouch ignored Kallen, or didn't heard her, he kept doing what he was doing.

"Hello?"

"Kozuki, do you know where we are at?" A female voice asked.

"Do I know you?" Kallen question.

"We're at Lin . . . Bai . . . Hua's grave." She said, laughing at little.

Kallen winced from the loud scream. "Get away from my fiancee grave."

Xingke. Kallen eyes widen. "You have only fifteen minutes to get here."

"Lelouch, I-I have to go." Kallen said, closing her cell phone.

Lelouch looked at her. "What, but you're suppose to-"

"It's Xingke." Kallen said, before running off. "I'm sorry!"

Nekros gave a loud chuckle before entering Lelouch's sight. "Even she left you for someone else." Nekros pushed C.C on to the ground.

"C.C!" Lelouch yelled, running toward her, hugging her. "I'm sorry, I should had trusted you. I shouldn't have run away."

C.C smiled. "I knew you'll come to my rescue." She brushed his hairs. "But I haven't stayed loyal to you, I did it with him."

"You did it to keep living. I know you did that to keep on living, because you believed in me." Lelouch said, caressing her cheeks before kissing her lips gently.

Nekros aw-ed before clearing his throat. "Now that this little reunion is over, it's time to finish what I came here for."

"C.C, let me ask you one more time, will you come to me and keep on living on, you could see your pretty boy here once in a while, or go to him and die in my hand."Nekros crushed an orange in his hand, just trying to make the scene more dramatic.

C.C looked at him before trying to spit at his face. "I'll never go with you. You are crazy."

Nekros face scrunched and commanded his geass to appear right in front of him. "C.C." Just as he finish saying that name, hundreds or thousands of still C.C appear. "Choose your C.C quickly, or she may die."

Nekros started trying to find the original C.C as Lelouch does the same since the C.C in his hand suddenly disappeared. "You don't even know who's the real one isn't it." Lelouch laughed before he start searching for his C.C.

Nekros grabbed on to the original C.C. "You choose the wrong guy C.C." He then transfer her code to him. "Farewell C.C."

Lelouch snapped around only to see his C.C falling to the ground, lifeless. Right there his final geass stage finally came, a bit too late. Kallen finally arrive just to see C.C not moving at all.

Kallen ran straight to Nekros, and held tightly on to him.

"You're dead meat." Lelouch roared, marching to Nekros. Lelouch then did the same thing Nekros did to C.C, letting to code transfer to Lelouch.

"You left me when I most need you." Lelouch grabbed on to Kallen's shoulder tightly.

"Xingke needed my help too." Kallen shouted right back to Lelouch.

"I needed you more." Lelouch cried, "You're suppose to be my Q-1, my ace, my triumph piece."

"I . . . was never that after the Zero requiem." Kallen said, tears falling down from her ace. "The Lelouch I once knew never had loved anyone romantically. Will do everything in his power to do what he want, no matter how hard it is. I guess, time really does change one." Kallen pushes Lelouch away, walking away from Lelouch this time around.

* * *

"Xingke." A Chinese white haired empress said, holding on the balcony.

"I'm sure he'll be fine." A Japanese dark haired female said.

"But Kaguya, I have the feeling that Xingke won't be alright." The Chinese empress said, turning around to face her Japanese friend.

"Empress Tianzi, don't worry so much." The Japanese female said.

"I wonder. . . if he know I love him." Tianzi asked, looking up at the cloudless sky.

* * *

_A/N: Okay, here's the 5th chapter. Okay, no hating nor flaming, but I guess you guys could if you want to, I don't really mind, it goes through my eyes back out. And, okay, maybe this chapter might be confusing much, but I'm sorry about it._


End file.
